Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organism sample measurement sensor, such as a blood sugar level sensor, and a housing container that houses the same.
Background of Invention
A configuration of a conventional organism sample measurement sensor, such as a blood sugar level sensor, is as follows.
That is, as shown in FIG. 15, conventional blood sugar level sensor 101 includes sensor body 102 having a long plate shape, measurement part 103 provided in a front end section of the sensor body, connection terminal 104 provided in a rear end section of the sensor body, and a connection part (not shown) connecting measurement part 103 and connection terminal 104. A plurality of blood sugar level sensors 101 are housed in a housing container having a bottomed cylindrical shape (for instance, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-173674).
However, the conventional organism sample measurement sensor and the housing container that houses the same have very low convenience.
That is, blood sugar level sensor 101 as the conventional organism sample measurement sensor has sensor body 102 having a long plate shape, and as described above, a plurality of blood sugar level sensors 101 are housed in the housing container having a bottomed cylindrical shape (not shown) to be overlapped and in close contact with each other. It is difficult to draw blood sugar level sensors 101 that are overlapped and in close contact with each other out of the housing container one by one. Sometimes, a plurality of blood sugar level sensors 101 can be taken out to drop one or more of them.
Consequently, a user needs to slowly and carefully draw one blood sugar level sensor 101 out of the housing container. As a result, blood sugar level sensor 101 as the organism sample measurement sensor cannot be easily taken out of the housing container.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to easily take an organism sample measurement sensor out of a housing container.